not a HERO unless you DIE
by Shadowcyrse
Summary: Wil is living with and training a killer. Specifically Alyss's killer. I wonder how THAT'S going to work out.


**Well, I got another story Idea. This will probably end up as a one-shot unless I get reviews. Um. yeah, I'm an Alyss-hater as you will soon see. Now, I am writing this on a crappy computer that doesn't have Microsoft Word so I wrote it on notepad, but it wouldn't load onto Fanfiction so I went through procedures cause I'm a computer geek. **

**Now, huh, I just realized how much of a Mary Sue this character seems like. Gah! EDIT! Alright, I edited. Its better...I guess. Ick. I need a Beta Reader. **

* * *

><p>Alyss rode a white mare through the forest, managing to look as enchanting as ever even with the obvious exhaustion on her face. The white courier's dress fluttered in the<p>

passing breeze. The blonde haired girl was riding alone, back to Redmont. She'd only realized there was somebody standing behind her when the figure purposely shuffled the pebbles

underfoot. The figure was dressed in a mottled green and gray cloak. "Wil!" she gasped, "You frightened me."  
>"Sorry, Alyss, I didn't mean to."<br>Wil made a clucking sound and his a shaggy gray pony trotted out of the foliage trying to look important. He swung onto the horse and pulled Tug up next to Alyss's horse.

"Are you on a mission?" he asked quietly the breeze picking up his unkempt brown hair. "No, just a ride thro-" she was cut off by a scream. Her scream. An arrow had pierced her heart

from behind. Wil's bow was suddenly in his hand, an arrow knocked. He swung behind him, shooting at the lone figure upon instinct. The cloaked figure shifted, the arrow hitting him in

the shoulder. With a pained cry, his hand shot up pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and he slipped into the trees, all the while, the only sound he'd made was the cry of pain. Wil turned

to Alyss who began to slump over into the mare's neck, red blossoming from where the arrow had buried itself in her back.  
>"Alyss, no, no, no, this can't be happening." Wil knew he was kidding himself. The arrow wound was fatal. Alyss slipped from her horse, falling into Wil's arm. Everything else<p>

seemed too blurry. Alyss gasped for breath before the shine in her eyes was replaced by a lifeless dull stare. Will let out a sobbing cry as he sat on the floor not remembering when he'd

slipped out of Tug's saddle.  
>Halt was riding out from his cabin, on his way to a meeting with the Baron when he'd heard some cries light up in the air. He recognized one as Wil. Abelard neighed a warning.<p>

"Yeah, boy, I know, I hear him too," Halt murmured. Abelard shook his mane in protest, neighing again. Halt frowned when he found out what got Abelard so jumpy. A cloaked figure ran

past Halt grasping his shoulder where Halt saw, blood was staining the cloak. Eerily, even in the figure's haste, he made no sound except for the ever so soft crunching of the leaves as he

ran. Halt glanced at the figure then reigned Abelard towards the source of Wil's scream.  
>Arriving at the path, Halt saw Wil hunched over a figure in a white dress. He dismounted running to his apprentice; ex-apprentice, really. He's figured out what'd happened when<p>

he saw the arrow in the young courier's back. "Wil, she's gone." Halt had to move Wil away from Alyss's body. "NO! She's Alright! We just have to- have to- She's gone, Halt! She was

here and then- then she wasn't." The young Ranger, obviously in shock babbled on for a few minutes before falling completely silent. Halt carried the courier back to Redmont, ignoring

the shocked murmur that passed through the crowd as they recognized the very likeable Alyss Mainwaring, dead.  
>"No," Pauline whispered seeing her apprentice in her husband's arms. "I'm sorry, Lady Pauline," Wil murmured, "I failed her. I failed you."<p>

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure stepped out of the forest a kilometer away from Redmont, two weeks later, as promised. The figure threw back the hood revealing long black curls. She<p>

pulled away the scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders. She unlaced the leather vest, the sheathes of her knives all attatched to it. "Clarissa." The raven haired girl turned, her

piercing sapphire eyes landing on a figure hidden by the shadows. "I got her." Clarissa got up catching a bag of coins and slipping it into her back pocket. The throwing knife hidden in

her sleeve was suddenly in her hand as she pivoted, the kinfe cartwheeling through the air.  
>The figure laughed knocking it out of the way and faster than it seemed possible, he pinned Clarissa up against a tree, a gloved hand wrapped around her throat adding<p>

continuous pressure. He let out a sadisting chuckle of glee as she began to choke. He reached into her bag retrieving his pouch of coins. Pain exploded in Clarissa's ribs as she glanced

down to find a hilt of one of her daggers protruding from her chest. "I'll let that slide, sweety."With a quite chuckle, the figure turned throwing her at a tree, the collision knocking her out.

* * *

><p>"Look at who I found on my way here." Gilan dismounted Blaze, a girl lying on the back of the bay mare. "Who is that?" Halt asked distastefully. "Well I don't know, I would<p>

have asked her, but I found her a kilometer away from here, uconscious with a knife between her ribs. I wrapped the wound, but I was in a hurry."  
>"Ugh, just get her into the cabin." Halt pushed the door open, the hinges squeaking. "Her neck is bruised."<br>"Her what is what?" Gil asked absently as he set the girl down in the bed. "Her neck," Halt pointed out pulling her collar aside revealing the bruises and an faint scar on her right

shoulder. "Oh, I didn't notice that earlier.  
>"Halt?" The grizzled old ranger glanced up. "Thats Will. I wasn't expecting him until later." Halt left Wil's old room to greet his ex-apprentice. Gil pushed her collar aside again to<p>

study the bruise. Something shot out at his stomach knocking the air out of him. Gil looked up at the girl who'd awoken, her foot lashing out again missing his face. She glanced around

grabbing whatever was on the bedstand, a vase, and hurling it at Gilan's head. The tall ranger brought his arm up blocking the vase. "Hey, calm down. I won't hurt you." Gil stepped back a

few steps holding his hand up in surrender. "My name is Gilan. Who are you?" She hesitated glaring at him warily before she replied coldly, "Clarissa. Clarissa Burns."  
>"Right, Clarissa. What happened to you?" He gestured to her neck. Her hand shot up to her neck. She winced. "M-my scarf. It-it uh, got caught on a branch. It was nothing it<p>

was just-"  
>"Do your scarves have fingers?" Her eyes shot up, "I'm sorry?" Gilan thought about what he'd said realizing how creepy it must have come off. "The bruises. They were made<p>

by fingers. A scarf couldn't have done that." Her hand was still lingering up near her neck. She stood in a defensive position backed up against the drawer like a cornered wolf. "It was

nothing,"she insited. "You- What happened to you?"  
>"It was nothing, I'm fine. Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to be goi-"her sentence was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in her chest causing her to back up against the<p>

drawer again. "You're not fine. You were stabbed. How did that happen?"  
>Halt and Wil walked into the room. "Yes, and how did you get that arrow wound?" he grumbled. "Arrow wound?" Clarissa and Will asked simultaniously. "Yeah, her right<p>

shoulder." Clarissa bit her lip nervously willing herself not to glance at her bag which she knew was open. Even though her eyes didn't move, Wil caught sight of the bag, a cloak sticking

out of it. "You. You killed her." Wil hissed coldly his voice shaking. His hand inched towards his Saxe knife. He unsheathed the long blade swinging it at the girl who, a little too gracefully,

rolled out of the way. Gilan shot forward restraining his friend. "Who did Clarissa kill?" Wil's shoulders were shaking as he sobbed. "She killed Alyss."

* * *

><p><strong>Well. What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Review, Review, Review, PLEASE. I live on those things. The Review Button is Literally RIGHT BELOW THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! CLICK IT. Flame me, Flatter me, just offer something abot this story. <strong>


End file.
